A Drunken Night Gone Wrong, or Right?
by Aries Druella
Summary: Loveless. That's how he was feeling right now. But? How about when he wakes up to a surprise the next morning? Will he finally be Happy? Or will he continue on as he was before? A single, left alone, love yearning, young Hokage?


**A/N: I love you guys! Dedicated to my bey! Woo! Miss you! I wrote this on a notepad in tablet while listening on and on to the song Liquor Store Blues. And so I decided to give it a twist of my own. No citrus for now sorry. I'll try. Someday. **

**Note/Disclaimer: I don't own the story's cover photo... It just looked too cute and too perfect for this story and so I used it... If the one who owns it ever comes across this story, Please know that I did not steal it, I just advertised it? Naruto is not mine! Wish... wish... wish... but... Oh! I'll get over it... Someday...**

* * *

He blinked his eyes. He was starting to see weird shapes, colors, and lines, despite his eyesight being extremely blurry.

"What the hell?! Is something wrong to the lighting in this shop?" he slurred.

The blonde Hokage snapped his gaze to the bartender.

"Oi, you better get me two shots more of liquor if you don't want this shop to be reduced to a pile of rubbles!" despite his sight not really at it's best, he could still tell that the bartender was a woman.

Old Lady Tsunade was right when she said that when you're down, drown yourself in alcohol! Except that he really didn't like the taste of sake.

He started thinking that his job as a Hokage was a bore. He wasn't allowed to go to missions! He was only supposed to sharpen his skills and wait for th moment of dire emergencies! It was getting him nowhere and a part of him wanted to turn back into a ninja. At least he could travel anywhere when he was on missions then!

He stood up and bad mouthed one of the two men who were getting more drinks for their friends. The man was making a move to punch him, until the other one shook his head no. They both started walking away from Naruto.

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki felt like he was king, the owner of this whole store, no, even the whole village! And of course being the Hokage, he was partially right.

And due to that he started hitting on the unknown bartender, or so he thought.

He was missing out on the romance! Shikamaru and Temari came along, though they would deny it, there's Gaara and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, Tenten and Lee, Ino and Choji, Shino and Kiba had their girls, Neji had a Hyuuga girl. This in others opinion was incest but other clans wouldn't say so.

Time passed and he still continued drinking until at some point of the night he passed out. Naruto really couldn't care less. He would be fine by tomorrow either way.

Irritating rays of the sun made it's way to his eyes. Despite them being closed.

"So, you awake already?" an unfamiliar voice rang in his ears. Seconds later he realized that the voice was coming from beside him.

Too scared to turn sideward and see who it was, the orange Hokage chose to look around the room first. There were shades of red everywhere. Clearly it wasn't Ino's, Temari's, Sakura's, Tenten's, or Hinata's room. You wouldn't want to ask how he knew how their rooms looked like.

"Oh,, come on? The great, strong Hokage scared to look beside him and find out whatever he did in his own drunken stupor? Even Sasuke would have looked by now."

As Naruto heard the voice for the second time he had a clue on who he was with. The more hints he formed in his mind; the more he didn't want to turn around.

As the woman, he assumed from the tone of the voice, said another taunt, "What? Don't tell me you're actually really scared of me? Haha..."

Naruto finally looked.

He screamed loud, face flustered, and made panicky weird gestures.

"Waaah! I'm really sorry! I would never do it again! Promise! Please don't kill me!" holding out his arms infront of himself as a form of self defense. Of some sort.

I know you're thinking, 'What the hell is happening? Who did he see? Isn't he being overly dramatic?'

You would be the same as him if you ever see; Karin, naked, bed sheet covers, nakedness, smirking Karin, nudity.

It was implying something. He knew it. He just wouldn't admit it.

"Are you sure you would never do it again? That's just sad. Don't you know all the fun we had? All the noise." she pouted. 'Never? Let's see about that.'

He glanced at his own body. Only to see that he was also exposing a large amount of flesh.

"Di-did we r-really... I... I mean... Y-you know... Did w-we... U-us..." He barely managed to stutter out. It wasn't really a proper sentence but Karin understood nonetheless.

"Yup." she offered bluntly.

"My innocence!" the blonde man exclaimed as he looked at her through misty eyes, momentarily forgetting their current lack of clothing.

Karin let out a shocked gasp. Red eyes seeking his azure ones for any trace of lie. She knows that she being a virgin was shocking but him?

"You were innocent? Seriously? Because you reaaally didn't seem so last night." she informed him. But then she just shrugged her shoulders in acceptance.

With the help of the tears in his eyes serving as a replacement for their previews drunken blurriness, Naruto realized something.

"Oi, Karin. You were the bartender weren't you?" he rightfully accused.

The girl let out an exasperated sigh. "And you realize that just now?"

"Anyways, I'll be first to take a shower." she continued as she got up from the bed. Not even bothering to take the bed sheet to cover herself.

"Oi! At least try to cover yourself! Have some decency!" the Hokage roared.

She simply waved her hand at him. "Why should I bother? You've already seen this all." she reasoned as she turned back for a moment and gestured at her body.

The orange Hokage rolled his eyes at her and went on a hunt for his clothes.

Finding his shirt on the desk, his boxers under the sheets, and his pants under the table.

As he went exploring her house, his jacket was apparently hanging on the coat rack. The boy went straight to the kitchen after hearing his stomach roaring loudly. He, surprisingly, found some ingredients for ramen.

The only things missing were the naruto, menma, and some other stuff. But even so, there was still enough to make at least noodles that were like ramen. That was satisfying enough for him.

There was a pounding in his head which made him clutch at it every few minutes but it was bearable.

He also wanted to prepare coffee but part of him begged to make hot chocolate, and so he did.

A few minutes after he started preparing breakfast, Karin went into the kitchen.

"Eh? You can cook? You really are full of wonders." she commented, peering above his shoulders.

"Yeah, I can. The ramen master at Ichiraku taught me!" he proudly bragged to her.

Naruto brought the ladle unto his lips to taste. He saw Karin staring at him weirdly.

"Want to taste?" he offered awkwardly.

"Mhm." was Karin's simple answer.

As the blonde was about to dip the ladle in the pot again, the redhead tapped his shoulders to gain his attention.

He quickly turned to face her and asked what she wanted, "Wh-"

But he was cut short as her lips crashed into his.

Their lips perfectly molding into each other, tongues dancing gracefully between them, it was like they were made especially for one another.

Karin, realizing that the man was accepting her blunt action, was about to take it up another level.

Unfortunately for her, just as the thought itself got inside her mind, Sakura and Sasuke burst through the kitchen.

She and Sakura had gotten close when Sasuke went back to Konoha, which she immediately followed seeing as she had nowhere to go. She cursed herself for ever telling the medic-nin and Uchiha about the location of her house key. Which was, underneath the loose floorboard on her front porch.

The pink-ette gasped aloud and covered her mouth with her hands while Sasuke's eyes slightly widened and his jaw went slack.

Naruto quickly pushed himself away from Karin. A blush could be seen as clear as daylight on his face. One which Karin noticed and noted.

"K-karin! N-naru... Naruto?!" Sakura exclaimed, clearly shocked as hell. The girl vaguely remembered the position that the two were previously in, but she still kept it in mind.

The current Hokage quickly offered quick, stuttering, clumsy, not understandable reasons and excuses for his presence there.

While Sakura struggled to understand Naruto, Sasuke glared at Karin as if wordlessly threatening her that if she had hurt his best friend, there would be hell to pay.

However just a few seconds after Naruto started babbling, the four smelled something weird.

"What's that? Doesn't it seem like something's burning?" Sakura frowned, sniffing the air.

Karin and Sasuke both nodded in agreement.

Three heads swiftly turned to Naruto as he screamed loud and started swearing. Things that would make even sailors and pirates gasp horrified.

"The ramen!" then he hurriedly started stirring the ladle in the pot again.

The orange Hokage could later be heard muttering things like, 'stupid mother fuckin' Sasuke bringing Sakura, dumbass bitch made me burn my ramen, addicting redhead distraction.'

The intruding couple rejected the offer to eat and said that they only wanted to check on Karin then excused themselves.

The other two then started eating.

Naruto raised his brow, "I thought girls were supposed to eat little." as Karin was finishing her fourth bowl, same as him.

The girl scoffed. "You only think that! We only show of for manners but we have bigger appetites than you guys!" she bragged, puffing her chest.

The orange Hokage's eye twitched. It was like he was being insulted! Then a bright idea popped into his mind.

"Really? How about a ramen eating contest?" he challenged with a cocky smirk.

Karin answered with a wicked grin. "Oh, you are so on."

On the last stage of their fight, it was a tie and there was only one bowl left.

Naruto managed to somehow put it infront of himself. But Karin, determined to win, took her own chopsticks and started eating from the boy's bowl.

When Naruto realized what she was doing he started doing the same.

Then 'accidentally', on the Hokage's part of course but intentional on the other half, the noodle they were eating was connected.  
The two then started a tug of war with their mouths which continued even when their lips had already connected.

They fought for the pieces of noodle in their mouth and stole it from each other using their tongues.

While kissing, the Karin was somehow able to clean the table. She then started taking it up another level by bending herself on the table and putting the blondes hand on her breast.

And of course being the single minded idiot he was, Naruto failed to notice this.

"I thought you said 'never'?" she panted slightly.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah. I changed my mind." But then the Hokage frowned. "Does this mean were together?"

The red head snuggled into his chest and purred. "Yeah. Sure."

Satisfied with the answer, the blonde finally surrendered to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So... D'you like it... I wish you guys did... I reaaaally... Really wish you guys did... You too, Bey! Kitakits din minsan!**


End file.
